Stand By Me
by McRaider
Summary: When Ianto is possessed by a vile creature, Jack's the one who will pay the price. Chapter 2 and 3 have strong and disturbing content. 3rd in the Journey Series COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Series: Journey  
Title: Stand By Me  
Author: McRaider  
Summary: It's been two months since the events in Beautiful Disaster. Jack and Ianto are now going to face the consequences of their decisions for the first time. It's going to be a bit of a bumpy ride.  
Author's Note: Third in my Journey Series; Feels Like Home was the first, Beautiful Disaster is my second. Both of these stories will be brought into play, thus it would help to have read them first.  
Rated: PG-13 to R  
Disclaimer: Don't own them…now if anyone would like to get me a gift…  
Thanks: To my lovely beta!

Chapter One

In the days following Ianto's transformation and Jack's gruesome death, thoughts plagued both men. Was it too easy? It certainly seemed too easy for things to work out this well. They kept waiting for the other shoe to drop—something to happen and it would all be ruined. The metaphorical glass would be shattered and both men would crash to the ground from their stupor they'd been allowed to sneak into.

After one month had passed, both Jack and Ianto had stopped worrying about the idea of it all ending, and began to settle into a more normal routine. Most nights Ianto stayed with Jack in the hub, they'd have sex, sleep together and wake up together, the next morning. To Jack it seemed like the same routine as before—with one difference: the looks. The looks he and Ianto shared now spoke depths of what they'd suffered through together.

By the end of the first month and two weeks into the second, Ianto and Jack had their first fight. Not just one of their cute little fights, but an actual blow up, which started with Jack flirting with someone, leading Ianto to be furious that Jack couldn't commit. One thing led to another—which led them to this very moment.

Jack stood in the doorway of Ianto's flat, a box in his arms—all his personal things he actually needed. Naturally, like all their arguments, this one went from furious at one another to making promises neither were sure they were prepared for. In this instance, Jack had been trying desperately to convince Ianto that he was ready to at least _attempt_ to be exclusive and be with Ianto. Moments later, Ianto made the suggestion that Jack move into his flat.

It was early Saturday morning; Jack had ditched his usual clothes for a pair of faded jeans and a sweatshirt. Ianto had appeared in the hub early that morning in a similar outfit and now they were moving the last of a few boxes into Ianto's flat. A part of Jack felt overwhelmed, unable to believe he'd really agreed to this in the first place. Another part, a more brave and separate part of Jack, was afraid that if didn't actually do this, Ianto would leave him. Jack meant what he'd said, he was in love with Ianto and would spend the rest of whatever time they had together. But, somehow, it hadn't quite sunk into Jack's mind yet that Ianto was actually immortal now.

"Would you like breakfast?" Ianto asked.

Jack shrugged as he continued to stand in the doorway; he probably resembled one of those lost little orphan boys waiting for someone to take him in. "What are you making?"

"Eggs, maybe bacon?"

Jack nodded. "Okay." Why did he suddenly feel so awkward around his lover? Perhaps it was because they were taking this to a whole new level, a level Jack wasn't quite familiar with and hadn't been since his last committed relationship—which had only ended in tragedy.

"You okay?"

He wasn't sure; he wasn't even sure how to answer that question right now. Because as he stood in Ianto's doorway trying to decide his next move, he felt a rush of panic as he watched all the horrible scenes play through his mind of Ianto's torture and death on the Valiant. "Uh—yeah."

Ianto stepped out from the kitchen and over to his lover, studying the man for a moment. He sighed. "You can put your stuff in my bedroom, and then we'll have breakfast. One day at a time?"

Jack smiled; they'd made a pact, shortly after Ianto's change, to take it one day at a time. No matter how hard life seemed. That and they both agreed never to go to bed angry—a pact that had proven, at times, harder than it sounded. "Sounds good."

o0o

Jack laughed out loud as he threw another scrap of tissue paper at his lover—they'd finished breakfast hours ago and had taken to unpacking Jack's stuff, which was now turning into a paper war between the two. Jack couldn't remember having this much fun as he dove at his lover, laughing as they got into a tickle war moments later.

Lying back on the bed, both out of air and faces red, they just lay there. Holding hands and nothing more, barely touching; Jack leaned his head against Ianto's and smiled. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Ianto let out an uncharacteristic snort. "It would be a first."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Stick with me long enough and you'll regret wanting to know all my secrets. Seriously though—can I be really honestly with you?"

"Of course you can."

"I was married—eighty-nine years ago to a beautiful woman. We had one child before she died. My beautiful little Sophia."

"What happened?"

"Well, Mary died first—just a stupid case of pneumonia. But then Sophie died—she was only six, she died of a brain aneurysm." Ianto remained quiet, not wanting to disturb this uncharacteristic moment from Jack. "I haven't done this in a long time Yan, and I'm so out of practice. I'm scared of being love by someone so much, it's not normal for me. My parents—and yes, I had a mother and a father—were just together. I guess what I'm saying is that while the 51st century may be different—we understood commitment to one person."

Ianto smirked as he turned his head and pressed a kiss to Jack's temple. "I love you."

"Love you too."

o0o

Sunday, Jack woke up first, curled in Ianto's arms, a mess of legs and arms. He lay there for a moment, enjoying the silence and the feeling of a nice warm body next to his. Ianto woke up slowly, rolling over, further into Jack's arms and offering the Captain a warm and lazy smile. "Hi."

Jack smirked. "Hi yourself. Sleep well?"

"Mmm, very. What should we do today?"

Jack shrugged, arms still secure around Ianto's waist. "Well, we don't have to go in, so I was thinking lay here—maybe sex later, then a nice shower—more sex—"

"The more sex would defeat the purpose of the shower."

Jack chuckled. "Perhaps but I was hoping we could multitask."

"Ooh, a man of many talents. I like that."

The two remained in the position, not willing to move, neither one in any hurry to enact the first part of their plans. Rather, they decided to just enjoy the silence around them. Jack was the first, however, to break it. "Tell me about your family."

Ianto smirked, deciding it was a fair request since Jack had offered him a little of his own. "I have two older sisters, an older brother and a younger sister. I'm closest to my eldest and youngest sisters. Carys, the eldest, has been married for eight years, two little boys—Cam and Jimmy. Three years apart. My sister Arwyn isn't married, she currently lives in America—she kind of secluded herself from our family."

"Why?"

Ianto shrugged. "Remember when I said I knew the hospital that Cristina was staying at?"

Jack nodded, recalling that case a couple weeks ago with the creepy people popping out of the films. "Yes."

"Yeah well—my sister stayed there off and on for most of her teenage years. She's manic-depressive among other things. She was never too keen on our family. My mam and other sister went to visit her on the weekends, while da took Sean, Livi and I to the cinema."

"Wow, must be some age difference."

"Carys is nearly twelve years older, and Arwyn is nine. Sean is four years older than me. He just recently married an' had a son—David. Our youngest sister, Olivia—or Livi for short—just turned seventeen."

"So you've got a big family."

Ianto nodded. "It's crazy around Christmas, that's for sure."

"Do they know?"

"Livi does—tell her everything. Carys has a fairly good idea, but no one else does."

"Will your parents care?"

Ianto sighed softly as he looked at Jack. "My parents really tried hard to support us no matter what the decision. Valued us for who we were—I'd like to think that me being bisexual or gay—whatever label the universe prefers, isn't important to them."

"Then why haven't you told them?" he wasn't being pushy, he just didn't want to upset Ianto or his family.

"Because, a part of me knows that people are still stuck in the mindset that being gay isn't normal. Perhaps it isn't, but then I've never been one for normality. What about you? Did your parents know?"

Jack shook his head. "51st century labels weren't a big deal; you loved or slept with whoever—especially since there were no STDs anymore. Still, I don't think my mother was all that surprised when I brought home my first lover and it was a man."

"How old were you when they died?"

"I was twelve when my father died and we lost Grey. I wasn't even around when my mother died. I'd already joined the Time Agency and was working for them. Off on some distant planet in another time."

"Do you miss them?"

Jack smiled softly. "My mother, when I was a baby, used to sing this simple little lullaby to me an' Grey. To get us to sleep, I wasn't the easiest baby—in fact I'm mildly surprised they even had Grey. She used to smell like the ocean, her eyes were a blue green and sparkled in the sun. My dad was a fun loving man. He'd play ball with us until the sun went down. I could have stayed there, that young forever."

Ianto nodded. "I have memories like that, when da' used to take us to the cinema, before Livi was born I'd sit in his lap. Those were some of the best memories I have."

"Do you want children?"

Ianto was surprised by that question as he studied his lover. "Never really thought about it."

"You need to know something." Jack paused, preparing himself to be left if he scared the crap out of his lover. "I'm capable of getting pregnant—" He went into detail about how in the fifty first century men were equipped.

"And have you? Ever been pregnant, I mean?"

Jack shook his head. "Only once, I had a miscarriage."

Ianto could see the look of pain and sorrow in Jack's beautiful blue eyes. "I'd like to have children if you wanted to."

Glancing up, Jack smiled and nodded. "It's something I'd like to consider."

"Okay, but we should probably tell my folks we adopted. Gay they can handle, pregnant and gay is a totally different story."

o0o

Monday was the same thing, only they had to get ready for work. Ianto grabbed his shower first and made coffee while Jack hopped in the shower next.

They drove to the hub, and Jack felt like he was on cloud nine for most of the morning. That of course, ended promptly when the rift alarm went off. Tosh stayed behind, letting Ianto, Jack, Owen and Gwen go out.

"I'm showing some kind of activity about two miles south of your location!" Tosh spoke over the blue-tooth head sets.

Jack, driving, turned the corner as he heard Tosh talking into his ear. "Any idea what it is?"

"I've got no distinct signals yet as to what it is."

Jack pulled up in front of a building. "Owen and Ianto, you take that way—" Jack pointed to the left of the building. "Gwen and I will go this way. If you have any trouble get back to the SUV immediately."

Without another word the four headed off in their designated directions. Guns in hand, drawn and prepared they wound their way through the series of empty flats. "Ianto, why don't you go over there and check the room to see if it's clear," suggested Owen, pointing to one of the flats.

Ianto nodded and headed up the stairs, his eyes moving from the doorway of the flat he was about to enter, back to Owen. He glanced around then kicked the door inside. Stepping into the flat he looked around. The room itself was vacant, however for whatever reason it appeared to be filled with smoke. "Torchwood!" he yelled hoping that if someone was in the flat they'd come out. The room didn't smell like smoke, at least not like any smoke he could recall.

"Any signals?" Ianto asked as he moved through the room, wishing he could see through what appeared to thicker smoke than moments ago. "Tosh?" He pressed his finger to his ear bud. "Jack?" Suddenly as if something had come alive he watched in horror as the smoke reared up around him. Raising his gun in the air, Ianto prepared to shoot, but he never got the chance as the smoke formation dove at him. Suddenly the world went black.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Jack—the signal is gone." Tosh spoke over the headset.

"What?" He questioned as he and Gwen stopped their search.

"It's gone, I've lost the signal."

"All right, Gwen and I are going to finish up looking around here and then we'll meet the boys back at the SUV."

"Right, I'll get Ianto—" Owen's voice came on over the blue tooth as well.

Owen headed back from the flat he'd been investigating. "Ianto, it's time to go. Ianto?" Moving towards the flat, Owen noted the door was still open. A feeling of panic settled into Owen's stomach as he stared at the open flat. Taking the stairs two at a time. "Ianto!" he yelled.

He stepped into the flat to see Ianto slowly getting up from a sitting position on the floor. "What happened?" Owen asked.

Ianto shook his head as he stood to his full height. "Not sure. What happened to the signal?"

Owen shrugged. "Tosh said she lost it. Are you sure you're okay?"

Glancing around the flat he nodded. "I think so, head hurts a little. What now?"

"We're leaving, maybe I should take a look at you—"

"Owen I'm fine." The Welshman stated as he followed Owen out the door of the flat.

Owen, however, couldn't keep his eyes from drifting to Ianto; knowing full well he looked a little paler. If Jack suspected anything was wrong—or if anything was actually wrong with Ianto—Jack was going to kill him. He also knew that Ianto wouldn't let him inspect any problems if he really felt like there weren't any. By the time they'd arrived back at the SUV, Owen was fairly sure that nothing was wrong with Ianto; the man was acting normal—well as normal as he could for Ianto.

Jack watched the two men walk towards them and he sighed. "What took you so long?" He studied Ianto for a moment, his eyes serious. "Are you all right?"

Ianto nodded. "Yep, fine. Lunch on the way back?"

Jack, still eyeing his lover, got into the driver's seat, glancing in the review mirror at his team. "Sounds good."

o0o

Ianto stood in the kitchenette, unaware of the stares he was receiving. Jack, out of the entire team, had been eyeing his lover since the moment they'd gotten into the car. He appeared to be acting normal, even comfortable. But Jack could feel it, there was a shift in his personality, he could sense it—suddenly being around Ianto just felt wrong.

Jack tried to push it from his mind as he wandered towards the little coffee area and placed his hand against Ianto's shoulder. Immediately he saw a flash—

_"It's the freak!" the words spat from the Master's mouth as he bounded towards Jack. "Hi freak! I hope your day is going better than the poor Doctor's. I'm afraid he's not feeling quite on top of his game."_

"Jack?" Ianto questioned as he turned to look at his Captain.

Jack shook his head, feeling a painful throb behind his eye lids. "Uh—just wanted to make sure everything was okay, you've been quiet since we got back."

Ianto smiled. "Fine sir, are you okay?"

Jack, having removed his hand when he saw the flash, just nodded. "Fine. So—dinner tonight?"

"Of course Jack." Ianto replied, inclining his head slightly to study his lover further. "You sure you're all right?"

"Fine. Tonight then." Without another word, Jack wandered off, feeling an unnerving sensation of something crawling up his spine and leaving a trail of goose bumps. Whoever he'd just touched—wasn't Ianto.

Ianto watched his lover retreat for a moment before he felt a hard yank between his temples, suddenly his world went black, feeling as though he would gag he felt as if he was literally being shoved backwards. Seconds later a slow smile crept over Ianto's face as his eyes gave a deep red glow.

o0o

Owen shook his head. "I'm telling you Jack, there's nothing out of the normal, I ran every test I could think of, he's Ianto—perfectly normal Ianto."

Jack stood just above the autopsy bay, looking down at his friend and doctor. "You're positive you ran every test?"

"I ran a couple twice. He's fine; in fact he's healthier than I ever remember. Jack, he just went through some major metabolic changes. There's bound to be some anomalies. Maybe the fact that he's showing nothing wrong with him is just one of those."

Jack nodded. "Thanks Owen." He headed back into his office, trying to shake the feeling of panic that was slowly beginning to fester in his stomach. Sitting down quietly in his chair, he allowed his eyes to drift out over his team. Gwen and Tosh were packing up for the evening. Owen was still down in the medical area and Ianto was wondering around doing some tasks. His thoughts drifted to what he'd seen. He hadn't a dream or memory of his year on the Valiant for two months, and even then he'd been in so much pain and drugged out of his mind that it would have been unusual not to see something. Why now? Sighing, he felt a soft smile warm his features as Ianto made his way towards the office.

"Anything else you'd like this evening sir?" questioned Ianto as he set a cup of coffee on the desk.

"No—so, dinner maybe tonight around eight?"

Ianto nodded. "Perhaps we could stay in tonight?"

Jack smirked; he liked that idea even better. "All right."

o0o

By the time everyone started going home, they had stopped worrying that something was wrong with Ianto. Gwen smiled softly as she made her way up through the tourist office. "Ianto, could you pull up some old files for me? I'm looking for the information on Carys from last year about that gaseous entity we encountered on my first day."

Ianto nodded from his position behind the desk. "Of course, going home to Rhys then?"

"Yep, as always—what are you doing tonight."

"Sleeping with the man you're infatuated with." It had been said with such a deadpanned expression that Gwen had to do a double take before she realized what their quiet Ianto had just said.

"I'm sorry?"

"You think I don't notice the looks you give him? The way you two get lost in each other's eyes?" Ianto whispered, his voice growing deep and evil, as he stepped towards Gwen.

"Where's this coming from Ianto?"

"You should know, does Rhys know you're in love with our boss?"

"I'm not in love with him—and even if I was, I think he's only got eyes for you." She replied, hoping to pass it off as a joke.

"Yes, he does." He stepped closer, eyes gleaming madly. "And doesn't that just drive you crazy."

Gwen felt a wave of panic rising as she tried to move away from him. Never, had she ever felt this awkward or unnerved by Ianto. "I'm going to go—if you could just put that information on my desk for tomorrow." Still feeling uncomfortable, she crept slowly towards the door, slipping out of the office.

_**Ianto slammed his hands against the walls encaging him in his own mind. "Bastard!" he screamed banging on the metaphorical doorway. **_

_**Guiser stepped towards Ianto, through the wall, an evil glint in his red eyes. "You've got feelings for the boss."**_

_**Ianto felt his entire body shaking with rage and fear. "Why are you doing this?"**_

_**"Search and destroy."**_

_**"What does that mean? What are you?" Ianto demanded.**_

_**"I am a Teleope—telepathic assassin."**_

_**"Why us?"**_

_**The creature laughed as he drew one of his talons down Ianto's smooth cheek. "Not you—just your Captain. Search and destroy."**_

_**"I won't let you hurt him." His voice sure and stronger than he felt.**_

_**The creatures hand suddenly shot out, gripping Ianto's forehead. "You have no choice dear boy!" Ianto cried out as fire erupted through his head, before he collapsed to the ground, blackness surrounding him.**_

Jack made his way towards the tourist office. Ianto sat on his usual stool, looking through the computer quietly. Jack reached out—hand stopping just before touching the Welshman. The same chills from earlier ripped up his spine. He could hear the Master's voice ringing through his ears—could feel the painful heat of the boiler room where he'd died hundreds of times. Felt an overwhelming sense of fear, sadness and ache of exhaustion.

Ianto's head snapped around, as if he could feel the memories rushing through Jack's head. "You ready to go?" He questioned, as if nothing was wrong.

Shaking the cobwebs from his head and the torturous images, Jack nodded and forced a smile. "Yep."

Grabbing his jacket, Ianto and Jack made their way to the car. The car ride back to the flat was quiet, Jack felt his nerves growing tighter with every passing moment. He couldn't comprehend it, why he suddenly felt a_fraid _of Ianto.

Arriving back at the flat, Jack tried to push the uneasiness that was seeping into his bones. Sighing, he glanced over at his lover and forced a smile. "I'm going to grab a shower."

Ianto nodded. "Sounds good, I'll get started on dinner." Ianto watched his lover walk away and allowed the gleaming smirk to over take his handsome features.

_**"What are you doing!? Don't you hurt him!" **_ _**Ianto screamed as he continued to bang against the walls of his mind.**_

_**"Not to worry my dear boy, I have not intention of causing your dear Captain any serious harm—at least not yet."**_

_**"Leave him alone!" **_

Ianto went about making dinner, as he heard the shower running in the bathroom. Smirking, he pulled a small vial from his pocket, he quickly poured to glasses of wine, then emptied the vial into one of the wine glasses.

o0o

Jack stepped under the spray of the hot water, feeling the tension begin to seep from his bones. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He could feel it, as if there was an aura around Ianto, some sort of bad force.

By the time Jack had returned to the kitchen, dinner was ready and on the table, the two men exchanged a quick kiss before Jack accepted the glass of wine and took a sip. "Mmm, I've been worried about you today Yan."

The younger man smiled as he gently ran a hand through Jack's hair. "I don't know why, Owen gave me a clean bill of health."

Jack nodded. "I know, but can't help but not worry from time to time. So what's on the agenda for tonight, love?"

Ianto smirked as he allowed his hands to slowly trail down towards Jack's crotch. Jack grinned, before the feeling of wooziness suddenly began to edge its way into his consciousness. "Yan?" He managed to whisper as he looked up at his lover.

Ianto lunged at Jack, pressing his lips to the Captain's waiting ones. But what Jack had expected would be a sweet and loving kiss quickly turned into a bruising and borderline violent kiss. Jack saw flashes of light across his mind, and quickly tried to move away, only to feel panic rise in his body when Ianto's hands gripped the side of his face, index fingers against his temples.

Jack began to fight against the grasp, but suddenly he had Ianto's tongue down his throat and with a blast of white light Jack was thrown back into the past.

_"Hello Freak! How are you today? Oooh you're looking paler than usual, haven't they been feeding you well?" The master danced merrily around Jack's weakened and bruised form. "It's such a shame I told them to stop feeding you! But I've decided to try a new experiment, I want to see just how long it takes someone to starve to death."_

_Jack felt anguish building up in his heart, wouldn't it ever end. He wanted to cry out, but to whom? Who would hear the poor immortal man who was being tortured, his soul ripped from his very body. _

A cry was forced from Jack's lips as Ianto all but threw him against the wall with brutal strength Jack didn't even know the man had. In the next few seconds Jack realized what was about to happen, but no matter how hard he tried to focus his mind, to steel himself to what was about to come from the man he'd loved, he couldn't gain his mental footing.

_"What's wrong freak! I thought you liked this!" The Master cried as he slammed into Jack from behind. _

_Jack, pants around his ankles, still hanging in the air sobbed as he tried desperately to move away from the man who was brutally tearing him apart from the inside out. He couldn't beg, he wouldn't beg. But why not!? It hurt, he was so scared, so terrified that he wouldn't wake up—or worse, that he would. _

Jack felt his pants ripped from torn down his hips, he felt his face slammed into the wall. He cried out in pain as two fingers brutally entered him, no preparation as he tried to fight against it. His mind was screaming 'this can't be happening'. Not his Ianto, not the man he'd put all his trust and love inside. Not the man who'd just devoted forever to him.

_"Just another fucking freak!" the Master drove in one final time before he shot his cum into Jack. Leaving the poor man hanging there crying, dirty, tired and sweaty. Jack felt his face growing warm in humiliation. He'd survived so much for the Doctor—but this was one thing, one single moment that Jack would never be able to forgive the Doctor for. Because as much as it may not all be the Doctor's fault—this was too much for Jack to handle._

Jack all but sobbed as Ianto brutally thrust into him, over and over again, until finally Jack felt the familiar pause, and a moment later the hot cum inside him. He pressed his face to the wall, whimpering as he felt a cold and unfamiliar hand grip his own member. Seconds later with a brutal twist, Jack's body betrayed him and he was left on the floor, pants still around his ankles, blood and cum pooling beneath him as Ianto left the room.

He didn't know what had just happened, all he did know was whatever that was—he couldn't tell what hurt worse, his head or his insides at the betrayal that had just taken place. Because while Jack loved sex—that wasn't sex, he'd just been raped, mind and body.

The heart wrenching sob gurgled up from his chest and Jack slid the rest of the way down the wall, pulling his pants up just a little higher and curling into a fetal position, in hopes of getting away from the rest of the world. In hopes that he could deny that had just really happened. In hopes that, when he woke up, Ianto would be back to normal—rather than the evil fucker who'd just stolen Jack's love for something so beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Ianto was screaming and crying, sobs wracking his body as he tried to fight his way out of the room. What he'd just witnessed, what Jack must have thought, what he must have felt. Ianto's anger was steadily rising with each passing moment as he tried to find a way to regain control of his body. He had to get out of here, had to get Jack help. **_

_**Jack—oh god—Ianto felt hot tears course down his cheeks, the future he'd seen, would it never happen? Jack was all about fun and games, but rape was different, rape wasn't fun; it was terrifying and from the images Ianto had just seen, it had happened more than once to Jack. **_

_**"LET ME OUT! YOU'VE ALREADY DESTROYED HIM!" Screamed Ianto as he continued to bang against the door, but no one ever came, because no one could read Ianto's mind and realize he'd been taken over by a very evil creature.**_

__Jack wasn't sure how long he was against the wall. It wasn't until sometime late into the night when he opened his sorrowful, tear stained, swollen eyes and looked around. It took less than a minute to recall every detail and feel his cheeks and eyes burn with the plague of embarrassment and fear. Looking around, he was still in Ianto's flat. That currently scared him more than anything. He wanted to take a shower, but he was suddenly afraid whoever this was—because it sure as hell wasn't his Ianto—didn't catch him awake.

Jack levered himself against the wall, slowly standing to his feet. He felt a sharp pain through his back and stomach. Biting his lip, he forced himself into a full standing position, pulling his pants up and over his aching backside, aware that there were most likely stains he wouldn't be able to get rid of. This late at night, nobody would notice. His car was still parked out front from the morning when they had taken Ianto's car to the Hub.

With every step, Jack felt a new wave of pain, and a new wave of tears beginning to brim. Shaking his head, he grabbed his RAF from the hanger, and with his keys in hand, he slipped out the door, trying desperately to pretend whatever had just happened—hadn't. Fighting for control, Jack began driving towards the hub, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from his attacker as he could.

Attacker…

Attacker…

_Day after day, it had become exhausting to die and try to come back to life again. Jack cursed the Doctor, he cursed the Master at one point he'd gone so far as to curse Rose. Though he was completely aware this wasn't her fault, he wished he could go back through time and stop her from doing it, from taking in the power of the Tardis. _

_It was an off day—Jack had termed them off days, because it meant for whatever reason the Master decided not to come down and play with his favorite death-defying toy. Never before this had he felt like a freak—but more than ever he did now. Was this how he was to spend the rest of his life? Sure he'd like to honestly believe that the Doctor was going to come to the rescue and save him from this terrible fate. But another part of Jack—the side that was too tired to go on, so exhausted it couldn't see straight, alone because he'd witnessed the agonizing deaths of his teammates—was ready to give up. _

_Before today, Jack had never truly wanted to die. Sure he had moments where he'd kill himself, fully aware that he would just keep coming back. But now, more than ever, stuck on this god forsaken ship, he wished he could die just like everyone else. Because dying was certainly better than spending every waking breath amusing the sadistic bastard who enjoyed testing out all the ways to kill someone. _

Jack arrived at the hub twenty minutes later. He had spent most of the drive trying not to think about what had happened. But every bump sent shooting pains through the lower half of his body, and every light from another car sent a stabbing ache through his temples. His heart kept a steady tempo while he was forced to remember and relive every horrible moments from the Valiant and tonight. Jack parked the car and stepped out onto the invisible lift.

Not since the year that never was, had Jack felt so alone as he entered Torchwood's secret lair. Jack was a man of the utmost control—he'd fought in practically every war, seen death and destruction, and been shot, stabbed, beaten, poisoned, tortured and died from radiation poisoning. But until now, Jack had never fully understood the term anguish or trauma. Because, while the Master had tortured Jack, made him suffer—it wasn't until today that Jack really felt betrayed.

He made his way down to his sparse room and shower, he quickly stripped, throwing his clothes into the farthest corners of his darkened room and moved towards the bathroom. He turned the hot water on, then for the first time that night he really caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The beginnings of a hand print and bruising was beginning to form around his groin, and it didn't take a genius to know Jack's backside was bruised, sore and torn. Blood and semen covered the inside of his thighs, a horrible reminder of what he'd just suffered.

For the second time that night, Jack felt tears welling in his eyes, hands against his face, Jack backed himself into a corner, and slid down the wall, allowing the pity, depression, fear and agony of the night's events to overtake him. His mind desperately fought to keep out the one question that had plagued him during the ride over here—had he deserved it?

Jack lunged for the toilet, where he promptly lost all the food he hadn't eaten that day. Dry heaving, he felt the sting of tears in his eyes, the burn of acid in his throat. Pain lanced through his lower abdomen. Standing to his shaky legs, he stepped under the burning water, feeling it heat up his skin immediately. He watched in sick fascination as his skin began to turn red. He'd started out with a gentle rubbing, to get rid of what felt like dirtiness, but soon the gentle rubbing turned to fierce and angry scrubbing as he desperately tried to get rid of the dirty feeling he had.

o0o

No matter how many showers he'd take, Jack was positive he'd never truly feel clean again. Morning dawned all too quickly, and Jack lay in his cold bed, contemplating if he should retcon himself. He'd only managed to pull on a pair of boxers (loose fitting) as well as a t-shirt to ward off the chill of his room. The sound of the cog door above brought him from his self-loathing mindset back to the present.

Getting up gingerly, he began to get dressed. He had to go on, but first he had to find out what had happened. Something was obviously wrong with Ianto, and he would figure out what it was if it killed him. Jack made his way up the hatch and towards his desk, he took his seat mindfully and quickly buried himself in his work, deciding to remain to himself until Tosh arrived. He quickly sent her an email, asking to see her as soon as she got it. Then he proceed to say a silent thankful prayer to the god he never truly believed in for the absence of one tea-boy turned rapist.

It was shortly after nine when Tosh stepped into his office with a warm smile for him. "Morning Jack," she paused as if looking him over. "Are you all right?"

"I had a bad night. Tosh, what I'm about to say doesn't leave the room." He waited until he got a confirming nod from her and then he continued. "Something happened yesterday while we were out in the field. I can't explain and I know that Owen already ran a bunch of tests. But Ianto is not the man I'm in love with."

"What happened?" She knew something was off now; just by the way he was trying to express himself.

When Jack met her eyes, he tried to hide the pain, but he knew she saw it. "What happened is between Ianto and I. However, I need you to watch him today, for any and all behavior that is even the tiniest bit out of character for him. Also, I want to get a hold of any and all feeds from yesterday."

"And if we find something?" She questioned.

"We'll deal with it then. And Tosh—keep it quiet please."

She nodded and slowly made her way towards the door, before stopping. She turned over her shoulder and smiled sadly. "I'm always here Jack—I know I'm not exactly Miss Social, but anytime you need a friend, or a hand to hold—"

He glanced up at her, letting his guard down for just a moment and nodded. "Thanks Tosh." His voice was deeper than he'd intended.

Tosh gave him a brief sad smile before leaving to work. Jack groaned, rubbing his face as he tried to scrub away the pain he felt. He didn't like feeling this way, not to mention he was pretty sure Ianto had drugged him last night, and was just now wearing off. After he found out what was wrong with Yan, Jack was going to ask why this was happening.

o0o

It was afternoon when Ianto approached Jack for the first time. Jack felt it again, something crawling up his spine, pins and needles. Jack's heart pounded against his ribs, ready to burst out at any moment. "Sir?" Ianto greeted, as if nothing was wrong. "Thought you might like a cup of coffee."

"I'm fine, thanks anyway." Jack replied quickly.

"Not feeling well sir?" There was a hint of sarcasm in the Welshman's voice.

"Talk to me Yan? Wh—" He was terrified to suddenly approach that question.

Evil glint in his eyes, Ianto leaned in close to Jack. "Why? Because you're a monster Captain Jack Harkness, and I brought you down. So many want to destroy you—but I—a simple human brought you down."

Jack felt chills down his back again. "What have you done to Ianto?"

The slim angry smirk came over Ianto's face. "He's shut far away, in this dying body. He screamed last night and cried tortured tears as I destroyed you."

Snapping a hand out, resisting the urge to pull away as Jack saw the flash of images; Jack grabbed the creature by his neck, trying not to hurt Ianto's physical body. "If you hurt him…"

"You'll what, Captain? Curl up in a ball and cry like the coward you truly are."

At first, when Tosh found the CCTV from Ianto's flat she'd been tempted to turn it off, but then she watched, almost drawn in by what she was seeing as Ianto dove at Jack, pressing their lips together harshly. She felt her stomach churn, that wasn't the kiss of two lovers--that was a vicious kiss meant to hurt. Ianto's hand gripped Jack's forehead and as Jack pulled away he let out a scream—though she'd silenced it so she didn't hear it.

She felt tears cloud her vision as Jack was slammed against the wall, pants torn a moment later. She hit the delete button, feeling an ache in her chest at what she'd just witnessed. "OWEN! GWEN! TOSH!" Jack's cry drew her away from the screen.

The team rushed into his office to see Jack pinning Ianto' to the wall, one hand against his chest, another with his gun pointed at Ianto's forehead. "Jack!?" Gwen was the first to speak stunned by what she was seeing.

"It's not him! Where is he! Let him go!" growled Jack, his hand shaking as he tried to stave off the rush of visions that were bombarding him as he gripped the man's throat.

"Why!? It's more fun to destroy you! Will you tell them Captain, the truth about what really happened last night? Tell them how I destroyed you—how I brought such a strong and powerful man to his knees!"

Jack didn't reply, rather he squeezed a little tighter, trying to shut the man up. "Why are you here?" He gritted through his teeth.

The creature let out an estranged cackle. "I'm only the first—the entire universe wants to kill you—the man who can't die."

Jack's eyes went wide. "You're a bounty hunter?"

"The best—the Master was only the beginning! It's a mission, highest prize goes to the person who can kill the FREAK!" Suddenly Ianto's voice cracked, his hatred facial expression dropped and became sad, almost overwhelmed. "Please Jack! Help me!" sobbed Ianto.

Jack felt all his walls break down. "Gwen, Owen, take him to the medical bay and handcuff him to something. Run every test you can think of and every test you haven't. Find a way to get my boy back." Jack released him just enough so they could grab Ianto and take him out of the office. Jack, however, didn't move, his shoulders sagged slightly as he felt a tremor of strength leave his body. He felt a gentle and kind hand on his back.

"I saw it," whispered Tosh.

He didn't reply, afraid if he even thought about it more he'd break down again. "It's nothing, Tosh." he forced through a tremulous voice.

"Jack he—"

Jack suddenly turned around, opting for anger rather than despair and embarrassment. "I know!" He paused, letting his anger flood out of his system as quickly as it had come. "I know." he murmured. "I was there. Please just…let's focus on getting him better, okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**Tears coursed down Ianto's cheeks as he watched the entire scene play out, how would they ever be able to fix this. Even if they managed to separate him from the demon, how would Jack ever be able to look at him again and not feel pain? Ianto suddenly cried when he felt a stabbing pain shoot through his temples. **_

__"I've run every test possible on him, as far as I can tell whatever this creature is; it's destroying Ianto's body." Owen explained.

Jack shook his head, as he sat at his desk. "What do you mean, destroying?"

"When you died of radiation poisoning, you died because your internal organs were slowly melting from the inside out. This entity, whatever the hell it is, is slowly breaking down the basic functions of all Ianto's major internal organs. His heart is beating three times its regular pace to keep up with everything else, his liver is failing, his kidneys are shot, and his lungs look as if he was in some type of fire. This entity is slowly shutting down all of his major organs."

"What happens if Ianto dies?" Jack asked.

"Well, one of two things: Either the entity will leave because it needs an actual body to sustain it, or it'll take him over and he'll discover the fun of Zombie Land—we've got T-shirts."

Jack shook his head. "You're not a zombie Owen; you don't eat people's brains."

"Give me time!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, would the creature have any way of knowing Ianto's healing process is twice that of a normal person?"

"Not that I know of, what are you thinking?"

Jack rubbed his temples slowly. "Ianto can't die, or rather, Ianto can die but he'll come back."

"That's an assumption; your Doctor never mentioned anything about dying."

"Ianto has a super fast and super human immune system; I think it's safe to say that he'd bounce back like a rubber ball on a wall."

"You want to kill him?"

"No, I want to fake killing him. Do whatever it takes to effectively make the creature think you're killing Ianto, without actually killing him. If this creature is really like you've said, then likely it will escape and look for another host."

"What then Captain? Kill the next person? In case you haven't noticed, I'm already dead so I'm not an option, you bounce back faster than Ianto and the girls are probably the only people with a normal pulse in this place."

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry?" Owen's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The girls will leave, I don't care where, but they have to leave. We can't have anything human and living in the room."

"Jack—you're human and living."

Nodding, Jack handed him a gun. "If the creature enters me, don't hesitate to shoot me. Right between the eyes."

"I can't do that—"

"You've done it before!"

"Oi! One bloody fuck up! Jack—"

"Owen! Listen to me, we drop all of Ianto's vitals as low as we can, rendering him dead, how long can he survive like that?"

"Five minutes tops, three if you don't want to risk brain damage."

"All right, so effectively we kill Ianto, then when the creature escapes we trap it."

"In what?"

Jack looked around then snapped his fingers with a grin. "That device you used to capture the entity last year."

Owen shook his head. "I'm pretty sure that thing is dead."

"Well we're going to find out, aren't we? Have Gwen pull it up. Then get them to leave, I don't care what you do, but get them out of the hub."

"What are you going to do?"

Jack grinned. "Interrogate it."

o0o

Jack strode towards Ianto, his eyes set solely on the man before him. Ianto's body had been strapped down to the gurney, wrists and ankles restrained. "The number of times I've imagined this scenario." Jack grinned as he descended a couple stairs, placing him just within the creature's eyesight.

"I can feel your fear Captain, don't pretend to be strong."

Jack nodded. "Got me there, I'm scared out of my mind by you. You read my thoughts; in fact you can even stir up old memories. How's that possible."

"Teleope." Stated the creature.

Letting out a brief laugh Jack nodded again. "We met one of your kind a while ago."

"Doubtful, I'm the last left."

"Why here? What's so damn special about Torchwood—about me?"

The creature let out a giggle that sent chills down Jack's spine. "You truly don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"You're the creature that will live for years. Outlive a Time Lord himself—well basically. You are the most impossible creature in twenty different galaxies, and those are only the ones in the confederation."

"So, aliens want me dead because I'm immortal."

The creature laughed again. "Wrong—we want you dead to dissect you, to study and understand you. The bonus is whoever kills you wins the money. The Master had the right idea—kill you until you can't be killed anymore."

"And what if I can't be killed? Then what? You're just going to waste away, and I guarantee you this—I'll outlive any and all of you, bring on your worst." Jack replied as he moved closer.

"This is only the beginning Captain, you may defeat me, but there are billions where I come from. Who wish you dead far greater than me. But we'll find a way to kill you; The Master only narrowed the search. Something is going to take you down."

Jack smirked. "So you think by embarrassing me, by doubting me, that you're destroying me?"

The creature smirked as he lifted Ianto's head from the table. "Don't bother hiding those emotions from me Captain, I'm a better lie detector than anything you could possible find. I see the thoughts running through your mind, wondering if you deserved to be raped, if you deserved to have your flesh torn, to be violated in such a way that left you crying like a pathetic being on the floor. Perhaps the others have it wrong, we can kill and torture you, but what's one thing that Captain loves above all else—"

"A pretty face."

"Sex—and being in power, the power I could feel as I stole you, because I didn't just embarrass you, I took you violently and enjoyed it."

Jack schooled his features, desperately trying to control his emotions. He wouldn't let the creature see his fear and anguish over what had happened. It would be a very long road before he could look at Ianto again without cowering or wondering if he'd be attacked. Logic told him he wasn't the wrong one, that he was a victim of a horrible tragedy. But suddenly he understood why it tore women apart when it happened, because it's harder to accept when it's actually happening to you. After the Valiant he'd just buried those memories, unwilling to discuss them with anyone but Ianto, and even he didn't know the Master had raped him several times.

"But then perhaps you try to liken it to sex—just like all your other experiences, after all you are…ooh what does he call it, Innovative. So how was this time any different?"

Jack snapped and a second later his fist was inches from the creatures face, then suddenly he was looking into those baby blues—those beautiful blue eyes that he'd fallen in love with. And he felt all his will power disappear. The creature, sensing Jacks' hesitancy, began to cackle. "You're weakness isn't living forever—it's the poor excuse for a human I'm stuck in!"

Jack was about to respond when Owen stepped into the room, gun stuck in the back of his jeans no doubt and a small device outlined in his jeans pocket. Walking down the stairs, he smiled and looked over at Jack. "Right then, let's get started, shall we?" Taking out several syringes, Owen began to line them up, filling each one with a different medication. Once he was prepared, he turned around to Ianto and smiled. "I'm sorry Ianto—I wish there was another way to do this."

_**"Owen what are you doing!? Owen!" Ianto screamed, suddenly scared, never even considering that he'd probably survive. He began pounding furiously on the doors as he felt the needle stuck in his arm. Ever so slowly Ianto watched as the walls encasing him began to disappear. He could hear the creature screaming for its life. **_

__Jack all but slapped his hands over his ears as the creature, and Ianto let out a horrific scream along with the whine of the heart monitor. Ianto was as good as dead. Owen was quick as he grabbed both his gun from the back of his pants as well as the device from his pocket—it wasn't the one Jack thought it was.

Brows furrowed he watched as the creature tore from Ianto's body, the figure of his lover collapsing back on the gurney in a useless and lifeless heap. Jack resisted the urge to move as the creature came towards him. Slamming his eyes shut, Jack prepared for what he was sure would be the worse. Suddenly he heard what could only be described as suctioning and more of that screaming. Then the room went silent.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He looked at Owen, who was holding a device with smoke filtering out the top. Then his glance fell to Ianto. "Ianto!" he cried running over to his lover. Hands pressed to the man's chest, Jack's eyes searched for some sign that Ianto was alive. "Wake him up!" He demanded, looking over at Owen.

Owen put the device down and rushed to Ianto, checking for a pulse—there was none. "Jack, he's gone."

"What?" Jack looked down, stunned. He couldn't be, Ianto couldn't die, he just couldn't. "No—you weren't supposed to actually kill him!" yelled Jack as he shook Ianto.

"Stop it," Owen sighed as he moved over to his friend and Captain and grabbed the man by the shoulders. "He's gone Jack, I'm so sorry."

Jack shrugged off Owen's rare compassion and moved over to his Ianto. "He'll wake up—" He whispered, eyes beginning to tear up as he gently touched the cooling cheek. "Please wake up."

"Jack I—"

Jack didn't reply, didn't even offer Owen a glimpse. Owen watched, feeling his heart ache as he watched the already broken Jack Harkness lift up his lover's body and cradle it in his arms. Owen took his cue, went to go find the girls, leaving Jack alone in the autopsy room, crying into Ianto's shoulders. Some days, Owen hated working here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Chapter Five

Time went exhaustingly slow for Jack Harkness that evening; once everything had been sorted out, he sat by Ianto's side. He waited for Ianto to pull a Lazarus and rise from the dead. Owenand Gwen had already tried their hands at getting him to leave, but only Tosh understood the entire situation,which was why she stood at the top of the stairs now, tears on her cheeks, as she knew how this conversation was likely to go. "Jack," she whispered as she moved over towards her friend.

"It's funny, after everything—I'm more worried about him than I am me." Jack whispered, never looking at her.

Tosh smiled sadly. "He loves you Jack, and he never would have done this intentionally, I'm sure you know that."

Jack just nodded a slight bob of the head that anyone could have missed. "He could still come back. That's what the Doctor did, he changed him, Jack. There's still hope."

"And if he doesn't? I'm not sure I can live with the last words out of my lover's mouth being Freak. Worst part is—I'll have to."

Tosh closed her eyes against the wave of pain she felt for Jack and Ianto. They'd been through so much, was it fair to keep torturing them like this? "Jack, you need rest and you probably should wash up a little. It's getting late, Gwen and Owen left already."

Jack nodded. "You can go."

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm not leaving."

"Jack you need rest, you've experienced something horrible—"

"So I don't get sick? Tosh I'm immortal, I don't need sleep!" They both knew this wasn't true, he was frustrated and scared.

"You aren't, however, invincible, or impenetrable. This shouldn't be buried Jack**. **You bury everything, hide it from us. But someday it's all going to be too much! We're here now and we want to help you."

Jack looked up at her finally. "Then what? You want me to lie on some couch and talk to someone; tell them how I was—Tosh, why does it matter because by talking to you or anyone else for that matter will be a waste of time. You're all going to die, and I'll be alone, then I'll try to talk to someone else and they'll die."

"I expect you to treat yourself the way you'd treat one of us!"

"I already thought about retcon— I can't though, because having my memory alter scares me more than it helps. Also, I think I was drugged—I didn't want to mix drugs."

"Jack, please don't shut us out. We need you, and I know you need us."

His face began to crumble as he looked away again. He hated himself for being unable to keep control suddenly. Suddenly, Tosh stepped over and took him into her arms. His head against her stomach because he was sitting down. She ran her hands through his silky hair, her own tears coursing down her cheeks. But she'd stand strong; he was always so strong and silent for everyone else. Something had changed Jack, and she was positive it was those eight months he'd gone missing. "I'll stay with him Jack, you need rest. I promise I'll come get you if something happens."

"He can't wake up alone." Jack managed through a cracked voice.

"When he wakes up, we'll be here for him—just like we are for you."

As Jack slowly stood, Tosh felt her own heart break. After all they'd been through it was more apparent than ever how deeply these two men needed one another. Jack ran his hand lightly over Ianto's face, caressing the pale skin. Making his way up the stairs, Tosh was left alone in the room. Sighing, she turned towards him and placed her hand against his cheek. "Wake up soon, our Captain needs you Ianto."

o0o

Darkness surrounded him. He could tell the creature was gone. Now he just felt lost in the darkness. "Jack!" He yelled. "Jack!" He turned, trying to get out of what felt like a giant void of nothingness. "Jack! Help me! Suddenly a sound of giggling reached his ears. "Who's there?" He called out. "Please help me?"

A small child, barely six, wandered towards him. He had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Hello." The boy greeted.

"Who are you?" Ianto questioned.

"The lost one."

"What does that mean?"

"I am yours."

"Mine what?"

"Lost one."

"Lost what?"

"Baby."

"I don't have a baby."

The boy smiled and held up his hand, towards Ianto—palm up as if trying to take his hand. "I'm the lost one."

"I don't understand what that means."

"You've changed time daddy. You changed."

"How? What have I changed?" The child shook his hand slightly, until Ianto got the hint and accepted the hand into his. Such a tiny hand for this little boy.

_Suddenly a flash of light hit him and Ianto found himself in a large room, looking over he was surprised to see himself, cradling a tiny little infant, Jack by his side—looking pale and exhausted. Ianto's eyes grew wide as he witnessed the squalling baby quiet as Jack touched his forehead. "Michael James," murmured Ianto as he watched._

"Mikey?" Ianto questioned as he looked down at the boy.

"Everything changes."

"How?"

"Papa's sad," whispered the boy, his head titled to one side as if he was hearing something.

"Jack?"

"He's crying—he'll lose me."

Ianto felt his chest ache—"He's pregnant."

"I am the lost one."

"Is he going to miscarry?"

"It scares him?"

"What does? Will Jack be okay?"

"Change is the only constant." Replied the boy as he continued to look around.

"I love him." Ianto whispered.

The boy's head snapped up and he smiled again as he thrust his hand out again. "He loves you too."

_Ianto gripped the boy's hand again and felt another flash of light hit him.____This time he stood in the Plass, loud giggles filled the air. Ianto turned to see himself, older with the beginnings of gray hair. The light haired boy ran towards him, giggling. Ianto turned just in time to see Jack striding across the Plass to hoist the boy into the air. The toe-haired boy looked to be about seven. Suddenly there was another giggle. Moving his head back to the original direction he'd been looking, Ianto saw himself with the other three children, Rosie—probably four, running towards Jack too, and in older Ianto's arms were the twins, still babies._

"I've seen them before," murmured Ianto softly as they returned to the darkness.

"Beginnings of a new race."

Ianto looked down at the child. "What does that mean?"

"Papa needs you."

"How do I wake up?"

"Open your eyes." Answered the boy, as if it was a stupid question.

Ianto knelt down in front of the child. "I love you, no matter how you came about. It's not your fault." He whispered.

Smiling the boy reached forward and pressed his hand to Ianto's forehead. "Nor is it yours."

___The room was a hospital room, sterile and quiet. A fair-haired boy lay in a bed, shivering as he tried to breathe through the pain. An older Jack and Ianto sat beside the child—no more than seven. Whimpering as Jack gripped his hand. "This is all my fault." whispered older Ianto._

_"No!" Jack yelled suddenly looking up at his lover. _

_"If I hadn't—" Ianto shook his head._

_Jack reached out and gripped his lover's hand. "This is not your fault Ianto Jones, and we're going to get through this, just like we've gotten through everything else."_

"Wait!" Ianto cried when he came back to reality. Opening his eyes, the fair-haired boy was gone. Ianto felt his heart clench, his breath hitch. Oh god—pain!

o0o

Ianto screamed in pain as he felt air rip through his lungs, the whoosh of the blood pumping from his heart into his veins. Tosh jumped at the unfamiliar sound of Ianto coming back to life. She looked down in surprise as two big blue eyes looked up at her. "JACK!" she screamed. Turning her attention back to Ianto, she brushed the hair from his forehead. "Its okay, take slow deep breaths—"

"Jack—" Ianto whispered.

Seconds later, as if hearing his lover's please, Jack appeared in the autopsy bay. "What happ—Yan!" Jack raced down the stairs to the other side of Ianto. Neither hesitated, throwing themselves into one another's arms, like long lost lovers. Tosh smiled and slowly stepped away, giving them a moment of peace—she'd go call Owen.

Jack slowly pulled away, tears slipping down his cheeks as he reached up and gripped Ianto's face. "I—" he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jack!" whimpered Ianto, his face crumbling.

"Wasn't your fault." Was all Jack could say as he gathered his lover back into his arms, clinging to him as if Ianto was his only lifeline. "We're going to get through this." He murmured as he caressed Ianto's neck and head.

o0o

"He seems perfectly healthy." Owen offered forty-five minuets later, having run every test he could think of on Ianto.

"Seems?" Jack questioned where he stood nearby with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ianto now sat up on the gurney in a pair of scrubs. He glanced between Jack and Owen, unsure if he should speak or just keep quiet. Owen sighed as he looked at Jack. "What do you want me to say? He was dead for twelve hours, he's back now. That's not exactly normal."

"Right here, thanks."

"Take him home Jack, get him a shower, real food and some rest. In fact, as your doctor I'm giving you both the next two days off from work; and that's not a request."

Jack glared at Owen, but knew better than to argue. If he was to admit it to himself, he was feeling completely exhausted. Nodding, Jack looked over at Ianto and forced a smile, unsure how he'd feel going back to Ianto's flat. He hadn't been back since the—well he hadn't been back yet.

"Call us if there's an emergency." Jack offered, as he nodded towards Owen then looked at Ianto. "Ready to go? I'll drive."

"Yes." Stated Ianto as he moved off the gurney and followed Jack up the stairs and out of the hub.

The ride to Ianto's flat was silent, to say the least. Both men had a lot on their minds, and neither was sure how to approach the subject they were facing. Ianto had expected Jack to reject him. He was stunned that he was even getting a ride home. Part of him was still terrified that Jack would snap any minute and tell him they were over. He'd raped him, plain and simple. Except, there was nothing simple about the entire situation, because he'd been possessed and evil at the time. To add to that little problem, he was fairly sure he'd somehow impregnated Jack—which just seemed wrong, and that would only proceed to complicate things further.

Meanwhile, Jack was desperately trying to cling to the only thing he had left in this entire situation, Ianto was alive and he was Ianto. It made him sick to think that Ianto would blame himself for the situation, but a part of him was scared that maybe deep down he too blamed Ianto.

Ianto took a slow breath before glancing over at Jack. "I was thinking—maybe we could call the Doctor?"

Jack faltered for a moment. "What? Why?"

"I need to ask him some questions."

"Such as?"

Ianto sighed, he was afraid of this. He seriously needed to ask the Doctor some questions about time lines and such, but he didn't want to tell Jack about everything he'd seen—both in his little foray into the future nearly five months ago, or his dream before waking up. "Jack—"

"Fine." Jack replied, remaining silent again.

"Jack, what the hell are we going to do?" Ianto whispered as Jack pulled the car up to the flat.

Jack didn't reply right away, he just stared out the front window. "Ianto—"

"We can't act like this didn't happen."

A harsh laugh escaped Jack's lips. "It's my body—don't I have the right to ignore it."

Ianto looked over at his lover and felt his heart break, because while Jack appeared to be fine, Ianto could see something in his eyes. "Jack, we can't build a relationship off what just occurred. You're just going to cringe every time I touch you. Have flashbacks to the rape every time we try and have sex?"

"I didn't say that."

"No! I did! Yes, it's your body Jack, but it was my body doing the damage, and maybe it wasn't my mind and you can look past that, but I can't." Ianto huffed, realizing that yelling wasn't going to help anyone.

"Sorry." Whispered Jack.

"Me too." replied Ianto.

"Why don't we go upstairs, you can grab a shower while I make some dinner?"

Ianto nodded and opened the car door. As promised, five minutes later Ianto was standing in the bathroom, door closed, naked and hot water running. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Ianto wondered how long it would be before he could look in the mirror and not hate what he saw. He wouldn't forgive himself for what he'd done to Jack; he only hoped he could make it better. As he continued to look at himself in the mirror Ianto realized how tired he looked. He couldn't remember when he'd last seen himself looking so peaked. Maybe it was time to take a vacation from everything. Maybe it was time to go home and visit his family, hang out with his sister for a few days, travel a little. Get out and go.

Deciding he'd discuss it with Jack when he got out, Ianto stepped into the shower and allowed the water to run down his back, little rivers that would lead down his legs to the drain. He let the tension of the past forty-eight hours or so drip off him like the water. However, soon Ianto found that his tears had joined the mix.

o0o

Jack wasn't a man of greatness—at least he didn't consider himself to be, sure he was great at sex, pretty damn good with his aim, and he was a good guy. But he wasn't amazing. However, as Jack dialed the number that would connect him with the Tardis, he realized he was a better person than he'd thought. Here he was, back in the flat where he'd been—violated. With the man who'd committed the offense, making him dinner, and now he was calling up an older friend so that his lover/attacker could talk to him. And somewhere, deep inside, Jack felt something snap, he fought between crying and laughing himself silly.

"Hello?"

"I need you." Was all Jack offered before hanging up. A second later he was sitting on the floor laughing as hard as he could. He never heard the sound of the engines landing in the living room, never heard the doors open. He didn't even hear the Doctor's first words.

Suddenly, he felt two hands on his temples; his blue eyes were drawn up towards beautiful brown ones. Jack let out a horrific sob that terrified the Doctor beyond belief. Jack had gone hysterical, fearful for Jack's health and safety the Doctor gently pressed his fingers to the man's temples, and a moment later he was filled with an arm full of one Captain Jack Harkness.

Ianto stepped out of the bathroom in his favorite pair of jeans and a hoodie, only to find the Tardis materialized in the middle of his living room. Moving from his bathroom he hurried into the kitchen, where the Doctor sat on the floor in a corner, gently rocking Jack's upper body.

"What happened?"

The Doctor glanced up in surprise. "I was hoping you could tell me? I get a phone call saying I need you—I come as quickly as I can, by the way do you have any idea how hard it is to land this magnificent time machine in the middle of your little flat?. Sorry that's rude! Anyway, I open the door, find him on the floor in hysterics. What's happened?"

Ianto sighed and looked down at Jack. "I think it's safe to say dinner won't be happening. Can we go somewhere else?"

The Doctor snorted. "I'm the Doctor, we can go anywhere."

Ianto nodded. "Then let's go somewhere that Jack loves. It's a long story, and when he wakes up—it's going to be a longer road."

Nodding, the Doctor looked down at the figure in his arms. "Right then, help me get him into the Tardis. I know just where to take him."

Bending down, Ianto gently gripped Jack's legs, and together they moved Jack into the Tardis. Lying him gently on the floor for the time being, The Doctor quickly set the coordinates and looked up at Ianto. "Welcome to the Tardis Ianto, first stop, 51st Century, Boeshane Peninsula."

To Be Continued…


End file.
